1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to push rod construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved push rod apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for adjustable push rod for use in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push rods of various types are utilized within internal combustion engines to accommodate varying internal combustion engine configurations. Push rod apparatus is exemplified in the prior art in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,983 to Breitbarth; U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,639 to Potter; U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,127 to Cornell; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,770 to Dozier.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved push rod apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.